A Sétima Coisa Impossível Antes do Café da Manhã
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Falta muito pouco para que Alice comece a empreender a viagem que a levará até a China, mas a bordo do barco ela vai encontrar alguém que definitivamente não deveria estar ali. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de _Alice no País das_ _Maravilhas_ não me pertencem. Esta fic apenas tem o propósito de entreter, não viso intenções de lucro, e não há violação intencional de direitos autorais.

* * *

**N/T: **Esta fic não me pertence, é uma tradução de _La Séptima Cosa_ _Imposible Antes de Desayunar_, de MdnightJuliet, que me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

**A SÉTIMA COISA IMPOSSÍVEL ANTES DO CAFÉ DA MANHÃ**

Alice sempre gostara de contemplar o mar. Seu pai gostava de levá-la para pescar na beira do mar, em alguns domingos de verão, quando a água tremulava, suave e sempre brilhante, por causa dos reflexos dos raios de sol. Ali eles podiam permanecer horas e horas, e enquanto pescavam, o pai de Alice, Charles Kingsley, contava-lhe mil e uma aventuras que tinha vivido durante suas viagens de negócios, cada uma mais louca do que a anterior, e Alice gostava muito de ouvi-las. Eles eram muito parecidos, como duas faces da mesma moeda, duas pessoas que o destino determinara como pai e filha, porque não poderia ser de outro modo: a vida de Charles não teria sido a mesma sem a pequena Alice, e muito menos a da própria Alice, sem o seu querido pai.

Apoiada na forte balaustrada de madeira do barco que a levaria à China, Alice - vestida, da cabeça aos pés com um belo traje azul - permanecia com os olhos fechados, sentindo cada movimento ao seu redor: o agradável movimento das ondas do mar sacudindo o barco, o cheiro de água salgada, a suave brisa em seu rosto, que fazia com que seus cabelos dourados se movessem ao compasso do vento... respirou fundo ao pensar em seu futuro: sua próxima grande aventura. Ela queria que seu pai estivesse ali para contar-lhe todas as esperanças que pusera naquela viagem à China, queria que ele pudesse vê-la no comando de uma empresa tão importante... mas uma coisa era certa, em qualquer lugar que Charles Kingsley estivesse, ele estaria orgulhoso de Alice: ele sempre soubera que ela não era uma garota comum, e uma garota comum não podia ter uma vida convencional. Por isso, ele não teria estranhado o desejo de novas aventuras que a jovem carregava no coração.

Se bem que Alice já havia vivido uma aventura, uma muito diferente de qualquer uma das que seu pai tinha lhe contado, de suas viagens de negócios: ainda pequena, tinha sonhado com uma terra encantada, na qual os coelhos vestiam jaquetas e usavam relógios de bolso, em que as rainhas eram distinguidas por suas cores e pelos tamanhos das suas cabeças, um mundo em que os chapeleiros tomavam chá com coelhos e camundongos... um mundo diferente de qualquer outro. Quando criança, ela acreditava que era um sonho infantil, mas agora que a aventura de devolver a paz ao País das Maravilhas era ainda tão recente, Alice não era capaz de lembrar-se de nada; apenas lembrava-se de ter acordado dentro de uma toca de coelho anormalmente grande, e então tivera essa compreensão: casar-se com Hamish Ascot e ser uma distinta dama da alta sociedade não era o que ela estava destinada a ser.

Assim, ela irrompera em sua festa de noivado, na mansão dos Ascot, e deixara bem claro para os convidados que não tinha nenhuma intenção de casar-se com o filho dos anfitriões, à sua quase sogra, que, ao contrário dela, adorava os coelhos, e à sua mãe, que casar-se ainda não estava em seus planos. Toda essa cadeia de acontecimentos tinha levado-a até onde se encontrava agora, em um barco que estava prestes a zarpar para a China, aonde ela expandiria a empresa de seu pai: faria todo o possível para conseguir novos triunfos para dedicar à memória de seu progenitor, tudo de bom que ela conseguira nesta vida era dedicado a ele.

Alice suspirou e voltou-se para a tripulação do barco, que continuava carregando caixas e barris de madeira de pesos e tamanhos diferentes pelo convés do barco, aonde ela havia se despedido de seus familiares e amigos, há pouco tempo. Havia um oficial da Marinha. bastante ereto no final do convés em questão, que se encarregava de tomar nota do nome e da ocupação dos últimos membros da nova tripulação, que iam subindo no enorme barco de madeira.

Continuou olhando diferentes pessoas passarem por ali, alguns marinheiros, oficiais, mercadores, cozinheiros, pelo convés do barco, quando uma enorme borboleta azul apareceu em seu campo de visão. De repente, tudo o que não fosse esse extraordinário e belo inseto desapareceu para Alice, que de repente só conseguia prestar atenção àquele genuíno exemplar. Havia visto muitas borboletas durante toda a sua vida, principalmente quando brincava entre as flores do parque, quando criança, mas podia jurar que nenhuma era tão bela como aquela: parecia tão diferente de todas as outras, tão estranha, e, ao mesmo tempo, tão familiar... a borboleta azul voou até pousar no ombro direito de Alice, que pousou seus curiosos olhos cor de mel no inseto. E ali, em uma fração de segundo, tudo fez sentido: porque havia realizado aquela estranha e desconhecida dança diante dos convidados de Ascot, porque havia decidido mudar sua vida daquela maneira em tão pouco tempo... o País das Maravilhas, o estranho e belo País das Maravilhas. Agora lembrava-se de tudo.

- Olá, Absolem - sussurrou a jovem loira, com um terno sorriso nos lábios.

Depois de uns breves segundos, a borboleta começou a voar para o horizonte, e Alice virou-se para contemplar o seu suave voo, até perder a borboleta de vista, entre o azul do céu e do mar: uma imagem que Alice gravaria por muito e muito tempo em sua mente, porque estava certa de não ter visto nada tão belo desde que deixara o País das Maravilhas.

- Srta. Kingsley... - ouviu Alice às suas costas; alguém precisava de sua atenção.

A jovem de dezenove anos virou-se para dar de cara com um homem que certamente devia ser mais velho que ela, mas não muito. Era um pouco mais alto do que Alice, tinha os cabelos curtos e castanho-escuros, assim como seus olhos que pareciam ter uma profundidade indescritível na língua humana. Vestia-se de forma similar ao restante dos homens que haviam subido para o barco como parte da tripulação, e era charmoso, muito charmoso... Se o pretendente que sua mãe tinha lhe arranjado fosse metade do que era o homem que tinha diante de si, Alice teria pensado duas vezes antes de recusar a sua proposta de casamento, ainda que provavelmente acabasse fazendo isso: não iria renunciar aos seus sonhos por um casamentos que a prenderia a uma vida cheia de hipocrisia em uma jaula de ouro.

- Desculpe, Srta. Kingsley, o capitão deseja saber qual das rotas de viagem a senhorita prefere para chegar à China - disse o homem, estendendo entre ele e Alice um mapa-múndi, no qual estavam marcadas diferentes rotas. O mapa era tão grande que a jovem quase não podia ver o tripulante.

Alice observou as diferentes rotas, notando que o capitão parecia não querer se afastar muito da costa, por medo de se perder em tão longa e exaustiva viagem. Levou a mão ao queixo, para verificar qual das rotas poderia ser mais vantajosa para a empresa que representavam, e quando estava seguindo com o olhar uma das diferentes rotas que o capitão havia traçado, reparou nas mãos do homem a quem tinha atendido e com quem havia falado, e que segurava o mapa à sua frente, ocultando-o totalmente do campo de visão da jovem, mas ela agora só prestava atenção em suas mãos.

Eram mãos pálidas e ao mesmo tempo fortes, pareciam suaves ao tato, de modo algum eram as mãos de um marinheiro, ou de um carpinteiro, de alguém que tivesse passado toda a sua vida submetendo suas mãos a um considerável esforço físico no trabalho...

Suas mãos eram suaves ao tato...

Sem que tivesse percebido, Alice tinha abandonado completamente a atenção do mapa, e agora roçava com cuidado, quase medo, uma das mãos que seguravam o plano cartográfico em frente a ela. Definitivamente, as mãos desse tripulante não haviam sido usadas em algum trabalho duro, mas em um mais delicado... poderiam tratar-se das mãos de um músico, talvez de um pianista, mas nenhuma dessas opções era a correta. Isso ficava evidente pela palidez de diferentes zonas do dorso de sua mão... em ambas as mãos, agora Alice também notara outra coisa: a pele desse homem não tinha uma cor uniforme, em algumas partes a sua pele era mais pálida, em outras havia manchas de diferentes cores, produto, provavelmente, do uso de tintas em alguma alfaiataria... um alfaiate ?

- Não pode ser... - murmurou Alice, tomada pela estupefação.

Então baixou o olhar até seus pés, não para seus próprios pés, mas os dele: calçava um par de sapatos escuros e gastos, como a maior parte dos tripulantes do barco, mas aquele alfaiate em questão chamava a atenção pelo fato de, ao reparar bem, calçar meias de cores diferentes. Com o coração aos saltos, e sem poder acreditar no que estava acontecendo, Alice esticou a mão até alcançar o extremo do mapa e começou a afastá-lo com cuidado, deixando lentamente à sua vista aquele estranho personagem.

À medida que o mapa desaparecia de sua vista e contemplava esse homem novamente, Alice deu-se conta de que todas as suposições que fizera em sua mente estavam certas: talvez não tivesse a mesma cor de pele, nem dos cabelos... mas havia algo em seus olhos... à primeira vista, eles eram castanhos, mas se prestasse atenção o suficiente, poderia ver neles um brilho esverdeado que se complementava com a outra cor harmonicamente. E tinha as pupilas de tamanhos diferentes...

- Tarrant... - deixou escapar a jovem, sem poder acreditar no que via diante dela.

O homem que estava diante dela esboçou um sorriso enigmático, que não fazia nada mais que confirmar que o nome que Alice acabara de pronunciar era o seu. Era ele, era Tarrant Hightopp, e estava com ela, no mundo real...

- Nem pequena demais, nem grande demais... enfim, você está na medida certa - afirmou Tarrant, depois de observar com cuidado a estatura de Alice.

- É realmente você ? - perguntou Alice, ao que o homem assentiu com um sorriso no rosto - Como chegou até aqui ?

Tarrant fez um estranho giro com a cabeça para pensar na resposta, e esse gesto o entregava mais do que qualquer outra coisa: era ele, sem dúvida nenhuma. Era o Chapeleiro Maluco.

- Absolem não é o único que pensa que o seu tempo no País das Maravilhas terminou... - Tarrant disse, por fim.

A jovem loira negou com a cabeça e olhou ao seu redor: ninguém parecia ter percebido que um personagem que absolutamente não pertencia ao mundo real acabara de infiltrar-se na tripulação do barco.

- O País das Maravilhas é o seu lugar... - começou a dizer Alice.

- O Witzend era o meu lar - corrigiu o Chapeleiro, enfim alegremente - E nem mesmo o fato de Mirana ter recuperado a sua coroa vai mudar isso. De modo que... aqui estou !

Alice não pôde deixar de exibir um grande sorriso ao ver o bom humor e o ânimo de seu amigo em um mundo tão diferente do País das Maravilhas, mas continuava sem dar crédito ao fato de que Tarrant pensasse que o seu tempo naquele lugar havia terminado.

- Não consigo imaginar o País das Maravilhas sem você... - disse Alice, tentando fazê-lo voltar à razão, ainda que, por dentro, ela sentisse que não queria separar-se dele nunca mais.

- O País das Maravilhas não existe sem Alice - Tarrant corrigiu a jovem, apesar de ela saber que ele não falava de forma literal.

A jovem Kingsley sabia que o Chapeleiro havia permanecido quase congelado no tempo, esperando que ela voltasse, que havia tomado muitas xícaras de chá na Festa do Chá até ela retornar, mas Tarrant Hightopp nunca perdera a esperança de que isso acontecesse. E, quando retornou, Alice deparou-se com sentimentos que não eram iguais aos que tinha quando fora pela primeira vez ao País das Maravilhas; eram sentimentos que haviam se desenvolvido e aumentado a cada segundo que ela passava ao lado do Chapeleiro, a cada vez em que ele conseguira surpreendê-la ou fazê-la sorrir, quando isso parecia impossível...

Impossível, essa era a palavra. Tudo o que estava acontecendo era impossível...

- Meu pai costumava dizer que ele acreditava em seis coisas impossíveis antes do café da manhã... - disse Alice, finalmente.

O Chapeleiro assentiu energicamente muitas vezes, fazendo a jovem saber que ele não esquecera. Fazendo um gracioso gesto, pôs-se a contar com os dedos de sua pálida mão:

- Um: há uma poção que pode fazer você encolher; dois: e um bolo que pode fazer você crescer; três: os animais falam; quatro: os gatos podem desaparecer; cinco: há um lugar chamado País das Maravilhas; e seis: você pode matar ao Jabberwocky... - foi dizendo o Chapeleiro, como uma criança que recita a lição diante do professor.

- Falta uma... - disse Alice, sem afastar os seus olhos dos de Tarrant.

O Chapeleiro olhou para ela, confuso: certamente estava louco, absolutamente louco, mas juraria que tinha ouvido que eram seis e não sete as coisas impossíveis nas quais Charles Kingsley acreditava antes de tomar o café da manhã.

- Eu acredito em uma a mais... - continuou dizendo a jovem loira - Sete: posso pedir a aquele que chamam de Chapeleiro Maluco para que fique comigo... porque não posso imaginar meu mundo sem ele.

Nem no País das Maravilhas, nem no mundo real: a jovem Kingsley não podia conceber nenhuma dessas duas realidades sem a presença de Tarrant Hightopp. Sabia que no País das Maravilhas ficaria tudo bem, agora que todos conviviam em feliz harmonia, e... quem sabe, talvez pudessem voltar a esse encantado lugar algum dia. Isso só o tempo poderia dizer, agora Alice esperava, em expectativa, a resposta do Chapeleiro.

- Oito... - começou a dizer Tarrant Hightopp, despertando Alice dos seus pensamentos - Ele pode dizer que sim, porque onde estiver Alice, estará o País das Maravilhas... ! Tudo isso antes do café da manhã !

- E ainda não tomei o café da manhã - disse Alice com um carinhoso e sincero sorriso, sentindo-se demasiadamente contente com a resposta do Chapeleiro.

O Chapeleiro surpreendeu-se e rapidamente começou a procurar em seus bolsos, até que tirou uma pequena xícara de chá (que surpreendentemente estava cheia, mas não era de se surpreender, quando se pensava de onde vinha), e dois torrões de açúcar.

- Aceita uma xícara de chá ? - perguntou Tarrant com um grande sorriso, enquanto mostrava a Alice a pequena xícara de porcelana.

Alice não pôde conter um sorriso emocionado e abraçou-se efusivamente ao Chapeleiro, entrelaçando carinhosamente os braços ao redor de seu pescoço: ele estava ali para ficar, e ao seu lado, ela sabia que nada de mal lhe aconteceria, que ambos tinham, dali para a frente, uma maravilhosa aventura para viver juntos, e que apenas acabava de começar. Ao perceber os olhares de surpresa do restante da população, a jovem Kingsley começou a separar-se lentamente de Tarrant Hightopp, mas ao encontrar-se tão próxima de seu rosto, Alice não pôde evitar perder-se naqueles olhos dos quais tanto sentira saudades desde a primeira vez em que os vira e que agora tanto adorava. Tanto quanto os olhos de um verde intenso do País das Maravilhas, e particularmente dissimulados com o castanho-escuro do mundo real, ele continuava sendo o Chapeleiro Maluco. Sempre o havia sido, e ela esperava que sempre o fosse.

Roçando com carinho suas faces, Alice fez o que, segundo ela, deveria ter feito nas masmorras do castelo de copas, depois de derrotar o Jabberwocky e antes de deixar o País das Maravilhas. Entrelaçando novamente seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Tarrant, os dois se fundiram em um beijo que ambos haviam esperado, através de muitos dos momentos mágicos que haviam vivido juntos no País das Maravilhas. Mas nenhum desses momentos mágicos podia igualar-se à sensação que agora lhes invadia, agora sabiam que isso era o que tinha de acontecer: algumas pessoas pareciam ter sido feitas para ficarem juntas, e Tarrant e Alice pertenciam a esse grupo de pessoas.

Terminando finalmente o beijo, tanto o Chapeleiro quanto Alice dirigiram seus olhares para o horizonte azul, pelo qual Absolem havia desaparecido, antes de olharem-se novamente.

Uma nova aventura nascia diante dos olhos de ambos, e prometia ser igualmente maravilhosa.

* * *

**N/T: **Mais uma tradução, desta vez de uma fic do fandom de Alice no País das Maravilhas (2010). Acharam que a tradução ficou de bom tamanho ? E o que acharam da fic ?


End file.
